


How Would You Feel

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: A Mystrade Playlist [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Greg plays guitar, Greg sings to Mycroft, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Greg, Teen Mycroft, Teen Mycroft Holmes/Teen Greg Lestrade, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: I saw a Mystrade fan art piece on Tumblr. I commented to the artist that I imagined Greg was playing an Ed Sheeran song to Myc. They agreed with me, which led me to combine my two favorite things: Mystrade and Ed.





	How Would You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ngaijuuyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/gifts).



> Thanks to @ngaijuuyan on Tumblr

[greg-sings-love-songs-to-mycroft-on-live](http://ngaijuuyan.tumblr.com/post/167304084350/greg-sings-love-songs-to-mycroft-on-live)

 

“How long until holidays?” Greg tossed his pencil aside and ran his hands through his hair.

 

“A long time.” Came an absent reply through his ear buds.

 

Greg sighed. “Yeah, that’s what I said last week.”

 

“I know.” Myc picked up his head from his book to smile at his boyfriend’s picture on his phone. “Don’t say I never listen to you.”

 

Greg reached off screen bringing his guitar into view. He began to absently strum. “I was thinking,” he said.

 

Myc figured study time was over. He picked up his phone to look more directly at Greg. “Mmm, always dangerous.”

 

“Oi! You might like this idea, prat.”

 

“Alright, what is your cunning plan?”

 

“I thought you’d might be able to come visit over a weekend.”

 

Myc frowned slightly, considering. “That could be possible.”

 

“Maybe the weekend after next?” Greg sounded a bit shy as he asked.

 

“Is there something special about that weekend?”

 

The strumming began to sound more like a song. “I signed up for acoustic night at the student union and…” Greg stopped to make an adjustment. “I thought maybe it would be nice if there was a friendly face in the audience.”

 

“I’m sure there will be friendly faces there.” Myc chuckled. He knew Greg would have no trouble bringing in a sympathetic crowd.

 

“Yeah, but I was hoping for your friendly face.” Greg looked into his phone’s camera and smiled. Myc’s heart skipped and he knew come hell or high water he’d be at acoustic night. “Maybe you want to hear what I plan to sing?”

 

“What are you planning to sing?”

 

“An Ed Sheeran song.” Greg began to play again.

 

“Who?”

 

Greg rolled his eyes. “Just listen.” Greg’s gaze dropped to the strings and he began to sing.

 

_**You are the one guy*** _

_**And you know that it's true** _

_**I'm feeling younger** _

_**Every time that I'm alone with you** _

 

Myc felt his cheeks begin to warm.

 

_**We were sitting in a parked car** _

_**Stealing kisses in the front yard** _

_**We got questions we should not ask but** _

 

He smiled softly, remembering their first date and how they never wanted it to end. They would have kissed until the sun rose if his brother hadn’t snuck up on them and loudly proclaimed his disgust.

 

_**How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?** _

_**It's just something that I want to do** _

_**I'll be taking my time, spending my life** _

_**Falling deeper in love with you** _

_**So tell me that you love me too** _

 

Greg risked a glance at the screen and then looked away. In that brief moment Myc could see the hope and vulnerability in Greg’s eyes.

 

_**In the summer, as the lilacs bloom** _

_**Love flows deeper than the river** _

_**Every moment that I spend with you** _

_**We were sat upon our best friend's roof** _

_**I had both of my arms round you** _

_**Watching the sunrise replace the moon** _

 

Myc stared at his boyfriend’s bent head, willing him to look up again.

 

_**How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?** _

_**It's just something that I want to do** _

_**I'll be taking my time, spending my life** _

_**Falling deeper in love with you** _

_**So tell me that you love me too** _

 

Myc’s propped his head on his hand and gazed dreamily at the screen. His eyes met Greg’s eyes when he risked another glance.

 

_**We were sitting in a parked car** _

_**Stealing kisses in the front yard** _

_**We got questions we should not ask** _

 

Feeling more confident Greg sat a little straighter and crooned directly at his boyfriend.

 

_**How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?** _

_**It's just something that I want to do** _

_**I'll be taking my time, spending my life** _

_**Falling deeper in love with you** _

_**So tell me that you love me too** _

_**Tell me that you love me too** _

_**Tell me that you love me too** _

 

As the final notes faded out, Myc still entranced whispered, “I’ll be there.”

 

*How Would You Feel, Lyrics by Ed Sheeran

(I did change ‘girl’ to ‘guy’ in the first line.)

 

 


End file.
